I've Been Schooled
by Safiyyah
Summary: Light's college life is at its conception and he has taken a liking to his professor Lawliet. He wasn't sure how to profess his feelings, but he certainly found a way. How will this relationship play out? Will this class be dismissed? Slash/LxLight
1. Chapter 1

SALUT. It's been so very long, and I have missed writing good old Death Note slash. ;P

I'm almost done with school, so I figured I'd procrastinate a bit more and write this story. It's a nice and fresh one.

Enjoy this AU Death Note Slash.

Read and Review! Thank you, mes amis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the dorm room._

"Ah man, this English paper is going to be brutal. Lawliet gave us such a small time frame to do this, so it's certain the end result will suck." Light Yagami ruffled his hair, sighed, and continued typing heavily on his laptop keyboard. He titled the paper "The Oedipal Complex" and paused to stare at the words.h

Through muffled tones Mikami, his roommate, said "Ugh…come on, you say…that…every single time and get a perfect grade on your paper..." He was half asleep, so it was a blessing that this sentence was even half coherent.

"Whatever. Eh, let's stop talking...I need to work on my paper. Go to sleep." Light barked.

"Good...enough…for me..." Mikami drifted off into sleep. He twitched every time Light pounded on the keyboard passionately.

Light did not waste a moment, and was finished within several hours.

"Yes! I'm done! Hah." Light smiled as he proudly typed the last period on his paper. He looked at the clock. It read "3:32 a.m."

In mid yawn he said, "Damn. I'm dead tired..." Light made his way to his bed, but tripped over a gaudy gift bag. His toe throbbed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He peeked inside to see the culprit's inhabitant. He pulled out a shiny new pink pleasure toy. Light started to laugh but composed himself, so he wouldn't wake his lazy friend up.

He read the card that accompanied it. "Dear Leila, while I'm away at college here's a little something to take my place. Love, Mikami."

"Haha. For Mikami's girlfriend. He has no shame, eh?" Light's talking to himself was a common practice.

"I don't think he'd mind if I tried to relax a bit with this. There are two in here..." Light opened the plastic and held the toy in his hands. He placed himself in the bed, put the covers over himself, pulled down his pants, and turned the toy on low. He placed it on his opening and squirmed in pure delight. His mind flashed briefly to Misa Amane, his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh goddd, that's nice..."

Then, new feelings violently surfaced. He pictured his own professor Lawliet. His raven-haired professor sat on a bed of roses with his legs wide open, almost beckoning for Light to come and get him. Light stayed on that picture in his mind for the remainder of his "quality time" with himself.

He turned the toy on high and pushed the toy in farther.

"Yes, oh my god yes...Lawliet...mmm." He tried to whisper this to himself. He then fell asleep.

_Late in the afternoon.  
_

"Okay everyone, I'll call your name alphabetically and you hand me your papers." Professor Lawliet, a raven-haired and pale-skinned nut-job, announced to his English class the moment they filed into their seats.

Misa Amane whispered to her blonde counterpart, "Gosh, Lawliet is hot. Why does he got to be so old? He's so hot!" Her friend giggled mindlessly and nodded.

"Amane, Misa." Misa pranced up and handed Lawliet a thin stack of papers.

"Here ya go!" She swayed back and forth.

"Miss Amane, why is this only two pages?"

"Oh..well I got kind of tired because I was doing important modeling business! Sorry!"

Lawliet raised a brow. "You do know this had to be eight pages, do you not?"

"Oh...well. Oops!" Misa shrugged and hopped back to her seat.

Lawliet mumbled something inaudible to the untrained ear, and shook his head. He called up, one by one, each student. Then he finally got to Light.

"Yagami, Light."

Light looked down in shame as he made his way up to the teacher. He held out the paper, still looking down, waiting for Lawliet to grab it.

"Something wrong?" Lawliet narrowed his eyes. Light held his breath for a moment and mumbled something. Lawliet then put his face at level with Light's bowed one. "You look quite depressed."

"Uh..haha. No, I'm completely fine. Don't worry about it." Light averted his gaze to the area behind Lawliet.

"Hm…" Lawliet said in concern, as Light bit his lip tightly to hold back.

Light walked hastily to his seat and placed a stack of books on his lap. Misa Amane looked over at him curiously.

Lights' thoughts invaded his mind as the class progressed. They spiraled around and made their home in his personal space. He couldn't let anyone know about his perverse thoughts about his very own professor…male professor. This was something that had never happened before, and Light wanted to make sure it would never happen again. He sat there, fidgeting with his pencil and making sure not to gaze anywhere near Professor Lawliet.

The remainder of the period consisted of Light not participating as he usually did. Instead, he just looked down at his desk, doodling on his notebook. He felt dirty. Was he gay? Or was last night just a one time thing? I mean, he liked women. That was certain. He was Light Yagami for god sakes! He had about 10 partners in his high school career…all of them were women. This is all he could think about while the class progressed.

Finally, the bell rang and Light hastily gathered his books together.

"Yagami, I'd like to speak with you right now." Lawliet sounded concerned.

Light did not want to go. "I have to do something right now, sorry." He lied.

"Please, it will only take a second."

The class filed out and Light sighed and made his way to the front of the room.

"You are definitely not yourself today. You didn't raise your hand once. Is there a personal problem?" Lawliet moved closer to Light.

"No I am fine, really." Light tried to hold his facade.

_In the hallway_

Misa and her friends bounced down the hall together, chatting about what they were going to wear to a party tonight. "Oh goodness! Misa forgot her bag in class. Misa will be right back." The bumbling blonde skipped away from her friends to her destination.

_In the classroom._

It was nice that Lawliet was concerned. He would speak in hushed tones, in that husky voice of his, and made his student quiver internally with a mix of confusion and joy. Light wanted him to come closer, and at the same time move far, far away.

The auburn-haired student had thought of a perfect scenario: He throws everything on the top of the desk off with a single swipe of his arm and pushes Lawliet on the desk. Then he proceeds to eat his teacher's face. He'd seen it in movies, and it looked like fun. Light was barely listening to what Lawliet was lecturing to him, and just stared at his professor's lips in awe. Light had never noticed how luscious and fantastic Lawliet's lips were. He just wanted to devour them—but he controlled himself.

Misa Amane stopped in the door way and hid behind the chairs to check out what was going on. She was known for being a very intrusive and nosey. She watched Lawliet comforting Light.

Light finally tuned in "…so I'm going to give you permission to stop by my office later or any time you need to. You know where to go." Lawliet gave a quick smirk, turned and shooed Light away.

"Uh, yeah thank you." Light bowed rapidly and walked away. Misa watched him leave.

Misa pondered their weird interaction, then went to get her bag and left gleefully.

Light opened the door to his dorm, and luckily Mikami wasn't there. He nuzzled himself in bed, and closed his eyes. He did not want to be gay. He didn't want to be attracted to a man who was much older than he was, nor a man who taught him English in his very own college. He fell asleep, hoping these foreign thoughts would disappear.

------

ProfessorxStudent. So wrong but so right. :P

Continued soon?


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the reviews, thanks to everyone who did!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just the beginning of their relationship...

Read and Review~

----------------

"Light, how are you doing?" Mikami said as he concluded his phone call with his girlfriend.

"I'm okay." Light said, getting up and stretching.

"Well, I was worried since you've been sleeping all day." Mikami looked upon Light with kind eyes. Being almost four years older, Mikami always proclaimed that he was like an older brother to Light. He would be the first to show compassion for Light's well being. Besides, it was Mikami who helped Light choose the premier institution they currently reside in.

"Anyway, my friend Takahashi asked me if I wanted to go to the 21 Club around 9:30. I was hesitant, but decided I could relax a bit before my big exam. I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?"

"Light slumped back down on the bed and rotated his head around, cracking every piece of fatigue in his neck. "It is a Tuesday night. Who the hell goes to party on a Tuesday night?"

"Tomorrow my classes start at 1 in the afternoon, so there isn't any worry..."

"Yeah, well I have a test tomorrow in English and Math. I'll go another time, okay?" Light said sternly. He maneuvered to his large stack of books, and pulled out a heavy book titled "Calculus" and a smaller one named, _Hamlet. _

"Well okay then. Good luck, Light." Mikami somberly threw on a light jacket and slammed the door closed behind him. Light proceeded to study--into the wee hours of the morning.

**_A day later_ _in the hallway..._**

"I got a C- on the Hamlet essay! I knew that book like the back of my fucking hand! Kiyomi, what did you get?" Light was outraged. He was walking with his friend, and also ex-girlfriend, Kiyomi Takada. He stared angrily at the paper, hoping it would transform into a better grade.

"I got an A. But that's beside the point. You always do well, it's only a slight negative mark..." Kiyomi Takada put her hand on his shoulder and pat him.

"I can't believe this." Light turned to the last page of his essay and read the red scribble in the bottom corner. He read it aloud, "This is not your best, and I expect much more from you. It seems you are falling behind in participation and in work. Don't forget, you can come give me a visit if needed. ~Prof. Lawliet."

Takada laughed. "Why don't you go visit the man? Maybe you can get him to change your grade."

"Uh..." Light hesitated. He really didn't want to have to be alone with Professor Lawliet because, to be honest, he believed he would be uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Takada chuckled a bit. "You scared?"

"Why the hell would I be scared? I'll do it. I will make him change this shit." Light lied. He then waved and parted with Takada.

**_On the way to Lawliet's office..._**

Light, adorned in a tight black shirt and blue skinny jeans, made his way upstairs where the Professors' offices were. He clutched his essay, and walked slowly to his destination. He stopped and read the title "Prof. Lawliet," on the wooden door parallel to his face. He cracked his neck left and right, and knocked.

Lawliet took several moments to get to the door, but when he did he looked indifferent to see Light standing there. To be honest, he always looked indifferent...and tired. Yes, very tired. His under eye was darkened to profess that he must sleep an hour a day, if at all. He was also hunching over, what he was constantly made fun of by his students. Light always just wanted to take his hands and abruptly straighten him up. But he restrained himself.

"Oh, Light. Hello. Come in." He beckoned Light into his room. Light observed his surroundings. He never would have pictured such lavish decorations for the English professor who wore a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sported unkempt hair. The room had a soft red couch, old Renaissance paintings on the wall, and dark sultry walls. Lawliet's desk contained a plethora of desserts, most of them eaten, and stacks upon stacks of papers. There was only a faint light coming from a lamp on his desk and from his laptop. That was all he needed, one supposed.

"So, you came after all. What can I do you for?" Lawliet took a crouched position behind his desk, and typed something on his laptop.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my _Hamlet_ essay." Light began his rant. "I really do not think I deserve such a low mark. I find my analysis to be complete and well-formed. I worked hard, and I want you to read this over again in hope of enlightening you to give me a better grade..." Light spoke down to his paper, flipping through the pages.

Lawliet smirked. "I read it thoroughly. But I'll read it one more time to prove that this is your rightful grade." Light snarled at this. He handed the paper over to Lawliet, not wanting to look at his face as he received it. Lawliet took several moments to read through it, shaking his head. He stood up slowly, walked over to his student, and looked at him in the eye and said, "You've got it all wrong." He held out the paper.

Light was brooding. He looked at the man's blank face, and conniving thoughts appeared in his mind. He would claim his professor with his charm. He took a step closer to his professor, to the point where he was face to face with him. He examined Lawliet's face. He did have a beautiful face, whether or not it was a very plain one. He needed to act now, and stop stalling.

He leaned in and gave Lawliet a quick kiss, then pulled back. Lawliet was absolutely stunned, and stayed in his position without a word. Light proceeded to kiss him again, sucking on the older man's lips playfully, and only stopping to take a breath.

"Do I still have it wrong?" Light smiled maliciously.

"...well, uh. Excuse me for a second..." Lawliet turned his back to Light as he ran through the possibilities of what would happen to him if anyone knew of this interaction. He then turned back around to look at Light, whose eyes were narrow and full of lust. He was a good looking boy, Lawliet would admit. No, this was wrong on so many levels. Lawliet was an academic, and knew better than to commit such heinous acts. Well, how would anyone find out? You only live once, right? He turned back around to face his student.

Light stared at Lawliet for several moments. Everything was taking up so much time to progress, because both parties were novices to such events. Lawliet then approached Light and grabbed the curve of his abdomen and pulled him in closer. Light wasn't sure whether to be excited or surprised. The professor felt up his student's body by caressing, with long spider-like fingers, up and down his body. Light's skin tight shirt was like a second skin, so his effeminate curves were easily observed.

"Light, you have a very nice body." Lawliet said blatantly. Light did not respond, but gave him another kiss, and another, and another. Then Light led Lawliet to the red couch that was placed in the middle of the room. Light took a seat on Lawliet's lap, straddling him. He took off his shirt, and Lawliet was quick to feel his small torso up and down. It was apparent he loved touching Light. "Wow." Lawliet merely said.

"Haha." Light said teasingly. He touched his teacher's lip with his hand and then thrust his tongue into the man's mouth. Lawliet hugged Light's bare back, pushing him farther into his mouth. Lawliet then grabbed hold of the backside of Light's jeans. While they continued to make out madly, a slam was heard not to far away. They immediately separated. Light threw on his shirt.

Light had greatly condoned his attraction to this man…or to any man. But his rationale was this: That he would make his teacher eat out of the palm of his hand. In reality, Light's hedonistic thoughts the other day had illuminated his feelings for his professor. He was undoubtedly attracted to him.

He gave Lawliet a wet kiss on the lips and Lawliet swiped his hand down Light's cheek. Without a word, Light parted and strutted out of the office in haste. He noticed the noise came from a janitor who slammed his bucket against the floor to wash it. He sighed deeply, and continued on his way. Lawliet threw himself on the couch, and stared at the ceiling pensively until it was a new day.

--------

Alllllllrighttttttt. ;o

Anyway...more of their interactions (with lemonssssss) in chapters to come. And...other events.

Peace out. ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Hii allllll.

R&R. Reviews are my motivation to make new chapters quickly…so please do so! Thanks!

Happy summer and happy reading!

------

**_In the classroom_**

"So, a question is brought up. Could Rosencrantz and Guildenstern be the same person, or could they be two totally different entities? If one delves deeper into each separate character's lines, one will see the answer clearly. Read the next Act for tomorrow's class, and come in with an answer." Lawliet took his renowned sitting position. "You are now dismissed." At this last statement, his students gleefully collected their items and darted out of the room. Well, most of them. Light stayed seated. He waited for the room's clearance and slowly got up and strutted down the stairs to Lawliet's desk.

"Ah, Yagami, I had wanted to give you back your paper. I read it over, and I was…sorely mistaken." Lawliet handed the paper back to his student, and Light read his new grade, "A."

"You have…given me much reason for this mark." Lawliet was using his words carefully.

"Well, thank you very much." Light smiled. Somehow, he knew this was going to happen. He knew what he was getting himself into. It was basically a silent agreement between the two men at this point. Last night happened so fast, and happened almost too perfectly. Light's initial motivation was to ultimately get his grade changed, but his plan developed into something so much more. He was grateful that he no longer felt awkward in front of his Professor, and that he was starting to understand himself more. He was certainly over that little escapade he had with his roommate's shiny pleasure toy, and saw it as merely the conception of an interesting journey.

Light took the paper, looked over his shoulder, and gave Lawliet a quick kiss on his lips. He then turned around and started toward the door.

"Wait." Lawliet said sternly. Light cocked his head to the side and swirled back around to face his teacher.

"Mhm?" Light asked, folding his arms.

"Come here." Lawliet held up a finger and beckoned the boy with it. Light followed his command and his long legs took him to the man rapidly.

Not hesitating, he put an arm around Light's back and pulled him close to his own body. Lawliet whispered this into Light's unsuspecting ear: "Well." Lawliet paused. It was obvious he did not do this very often. "I…stayed up thinking last night. I couldn't stop thinking about you. If I slept I know I would have had a dream about you. I kept catching glances at you while I lectured today...I had to strain myself to release certain thoughts…" Lawliet's black orbs were peering through Light's own eyes. His eyes were trying to profess this strong feeling of lust toward the boy, as if his words weren't enough.

And out loud, but basically rhetorically, Lawliet questioned, "Why?" He was confounded by the whole situation.

Light took a finger and ran it down Lawliet's face, tracing his prominent cheek bone. Then he eyed the desk, and then eyed his teacher. His eyes darted back and forth.

"I would never have expected to hear something like that come out of your mouth." Light smiled. "Anyway…I always have that kind of effect on people." Light stated, shrugging his shoulders and completely ruining the moment.

"…I'm not amused. Light has an ugly ego." Lawliet let go of the student and brushed off his shirt.

"It's called confidence, _Professor Lawliet_." Light said teasingly. "Don't be such a hard-ass." Light wasn't afraid to be himself around Lawliet anymore.

"I'm obviously not a…'hard-ass'. I let you straddle me last night. And I am your professor, you should not use such terms with me." Lawliet said in a low tone, uncertain to if he was taking himself seriously. His mind was running madly. There would be certainly consequences to this fling—what was he getting himself into?

"Oh, are you sure you are only my professor now?" Light started feeling playful. Lawliet didn't answer; he only started to pack up his books. "Well, if you are merely my professor…how about you I give you an oral now?" Light laughed at the puzzled reaction on Lawliet's face.

"…look who's clever." Lawliet said dryly. "Well, I should probably go get started on these papers--I have so many to grade…" Lawliet grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. He almost seemed…flustered.

"Oh please, you have all of tonight and tomorrow morning." Light said. He pulled out a chair and beckoned the man to take a seat. Lawliet didn't move. Light proceeded to flick the lights off and stared at Lawliet who was frozen in place like a little child.

"Light…this is not the time or the place." Lawliet said nervously to the approaching silhouette before him.

"Then when is it, Lawliet?" Light said sharply. He took the bag off Lawliet's shoulder, and his mouth morphed into a devilish smirk.

Light struck out a hand and pulled down his professor's jeans, revealing red boxers. Lawliet stumbled onto the seat behind him, allowing things to run smoothly for Light. He then grabbed the ruler from Lawliet's desk.

"If you move too much, don't think I won't use this ruler." Light laughed heartily.

"…joke is over Yagami." Lawliet could have run, or he could have called his fellow administrators--but he didn't. Of course he was intrigued enough to stay awhile longer.

"Shhh." Light knelt low enough so that his head was near Lawliet's knees. Was he experienced at this? No, but he had received fellatio many times in his life. Who would have ever though he, Light Yagami, would be the one on his knees? He was obviously up for the challenge.

Light stared at Lawliet's bulging crotch, and raised an eyebrow. He was interested to see what was underneath the loose boxers, so he pulled them down swiftly.

A genuinely surprised reaction escaped Light--"Woah, my god, professor. Who knew?" He was impressed with Lawliet's well-endowed package.

Lawliet let out a faint "Well..." This was all flowing very strangely.

Light began by rubbing Lawliet's inner thighs with his soft hands. Lawliet shook a little at the first touch. Lawliet was _never_ in his life touched like this.

Light looked up at Lawliet's face, winked and slowly approached and explored the surface of his teacher's member with his saliva-ridden tongue. It wasn't long until Lawliet's member rose that Light put both hands on it tightly to steady it. Lawliet, without thinking, pushed his hands down on Light's head and bit his lip. Light then placed his lips on the tip of the now completely hardened sex, and gracefully glided down it with his mouth. He did this several times, back and forth—jerking his head. Lawliet let a sound of enjoyment escape his lips.

"Liiiightttt…haha...mmmm great, ooh!!" Lawliet was in euphoria.

**_In the hallway of teachers' rooms_**

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Prof. Lawliet to come to our party!" Misa Amane giggled with her other bumbling friend. "Maybe…just maybe, this will show him how much I like him!"

"Misa, he's cute, but isn't he like..50?" Said her friend.

"Shut up, he's only like…20. I think." Misa shrugged and knocked on the door with the wooden sign that read "Professor Lawliet." She waited several moments, then knocked again. Nothing.

"Where is he? Hmph!" Misa yelled loudly pouted her lips.

An unfamiliar voice said, "Maybe the lad is still in his classroom? I know many a teacher who sometimes does that." It was the school janitor.

"Oh, fantabulous! Heh, thankies kind sir!" Misa skipped to Lawliet's classroom, with her friend trailing behind her.

**_Back in the classroom_**

"Ohhhhhhhhh…." Lawliet yelled loudly in joy.

**_In the hallway_**

Misa stopped in his tracks because of the sound and called her friend over to walk quietly to Lawliet's classroom. She peered through the door's window in curiosity. What she saw stunned her.

**_Back in the classroom_**

Light's talented tongue on Lawliet's hard and meaty member gave Lawliet a quick and easy orgasm that he had never truly experienced before. Once Light finished he wiped his mouth and watched Lawliet's face brighten. He ended by stroking Lawliet's thin thighs again. He then up and sat on Lawliet's knee like a young child. Lawliet pushed a hair out Light's face and wrapped an arm around Light's back. Light smiled kindly.

**_In the hallway_**

You know that painting called "Scream," by Edvard Munch? This was the spitting image of Misa Amane at this moment. The darkness of the classroom did not hide it. She had just seen Light Yagami, her ex-boyfriend, perform oral sex on her English Professor, her prospective party date for tonight. Well, she saw whatever the end of it was. She didn't know what to think or how to react.

"Oh…my…freaking…gosh!!!!!!!!!!!" Misa hyperventilated a bit. Her friend was just as in shock, but she started to laugh afterwords.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! That…they…were…come on, really? Wow." Misa scratched her head. "Do you know how disgusting and weird this is for me?" Misa yelled to her friend.

"Hahahahaha, wow…what a find! Guess Professor Lawliet really doesn't want to go to the party with you!" Her brainless friend said. "No wonder he is always mean to you! You're a girl!"

"Not…nice." Misa pouted and narrowed her eyes. "I will not tolerate this." Misa Amane was not a happy camper.

-------

How will their relationship develop?

What in the hell is Misa plotting? ;o

Stayed tuned. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading & reviewing. You guys rockkkkk.

Review--please and thank you! :}

-------

**_Light & Mikami's dorm_**

It was 2 am. Light Yagami was nestled underneath the covers of his bed, holding his cell phone close to his ear and whispering soft words into the receiver.

"You know, Lawliet…" Light nuzzled his feathery pillow. "I have never had such strong feelings for a man before. When I first came into your office that night, I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I came in merely wanting to change my grade. But, once I went in for that kiss, something about you made my body internally shake with mirth. Whether it is lust or something more…I'd like to understand this better." Light squeezed his eyes shut.

It was quiet for several moments. "Well, Light…you have certainly made me feel things I have never felt before." Lawliet seemed to pick his words carefully but managed to sound unenthused almost all the time.

"No kidding, I blew you and blew you well." Light said coolly. Light had a tendency to fluctuate in his mood.

Lawliet grew quiet, then said, "Must you be so brash in your choice of words?"

Light snorted very loudly, and then covered his face to muffle his sound. "Relax, old man."

Lawliet just blurted out, "…I want to take you somewhere."

"Oh?" Light was taken aback by the outburst. "What did you have in mind?" He said, intrigued.

"Just meet me outside of my room at 10:00 pm." Lawliet said quickly. He hid his nerves well.

"Hmm, well alright. I'm into surprises." He yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep. Try to get some sleep too. Night, babe." Click.

**_In the classroom_**

"Pass up the typed responses for the Rosencrantz and Guildenstern question." Lawliet commanded the class. His voice was still monotonous, even though he had just given an order.

Misa Amane threw her neck to her right and shot Light a very disturbed stare. Light, of course, did not notice. After they ended their relationship, he never noticed Misa anymore. For the most part, he did his best to avoid her. He never got around to understanding why they even had a relationship.

But Misa would not stand being ignored. She_ had_ to be noticed. So, she shot her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Amane?" Lawliet said, boredly.

"I have a question." Misa said. "Say…if Hamlet used to love Rosencrantz but Rosencrantz now loves Guildenstern wouldn't Hamlet have a right to ask Rosencrantz to stop seeing Guildenstern because Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are basically the same person and that is just way weird?!"

Lawliet was unamused by the question.

"Miss Amane you are babbling on about useless information. This will not be on the midterm, nor will it be on anything we do in the future, nor does it have any relevance to _anything_." Lawliet just ruffled his hair, gave a quiet sigh, and began his lesson.

Misa fumed in her seat. No one really thought twice about her out-of-the-ordinary question. Throughout the remainder of the class, Misa pondered about her situation. She most certainly did not want Lawliet and Light to be happy together when she was so "alone and sad."

When you think of the girl Misa, you would never expect the word "evil mastermind" to come up. No one actually knew the real Misa Amane and what devil lurked inside of her.

"Okay, class is now dismissed." Lawliet ended his class, and mostly everyone shuffled out of the room but Misa Amane and Light Yagami.

Light slowly packed his books, and he and Lawliet exchanged sweet glances with each other. Lastly, Light looked longingly at Lawliet and then snapped his head away and waltzed out of the room. Misa had made a mental note of this. She knew what action to take next.

**_10:00 pm_**

Once Lawliet opened the door to greet Light, Light ran joyfully toward the man and threw his arms around Lawliet's neck. He swayed himself and Lawliet back and forth.

"I missed you." Light said brightly. Lawliet took hold of Light's swaying hips and held on for dear life.

"While the time has been short, it has felt elongated and lonesome." Lawliet said, _almost _cracking a smile. His mouth twitched. All in good time would Lawliet smile at something.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He led Light away from his room and into the dark outdoors.

**_At the garden_**

How picturesque. The moon shone upon Light Yagami and Professor Lawliet's beings—as if they were the definition of a moonlight sonata. There they sat upon a bench, in the middle of a private collegiate garden, accompanied by the sound of crickets and the rushing water of a tiny waterfall.

"I come here when I just want to think. Nature tends to open one's mind. I have spent many years upon this bench, staring out into the darkness of the garden or pondering at the drops of water that fall ever so gracefully from the spewing fountain. But, I have never shared such moments with someone else." Lawliet said, not bothering to look at Light's face.

"It's beautiful. I never even knew we had this garden." Light said, appreciating and acknowledging his surroundings.

Lawliet turned his head to see the moonlight radiating off Light's face. He looked delicious. He needed to act now and not waste the boy's beauty. So, he jerked his head clumsily toward Light's and went in for a warm and slimy kiss.

"Mmph." Light paused in the middle of Lawliet ravaging his face, "put a warning on that next time, babe."

"Sorry…I'm not much of an expert on romantic actions." Lawliet looked down in defeat. Light picked up his head with a loving touch.

"I'm here to teach you—just as you teach me." Light gave small pecks with his soft lips on Lawliet's porcelain chin. He pecked his way up to Lawliet's mouth, giving it a longer kiss.

Soon, Light was laying in Lawliet's lap and staring at the sky in awe. Lawliet was stroking the boy's hair with love. They stayed there, in silence, for a long, passing time.

_**Lawliet's room**_

"I had a nice time. Thanks for taking me out." Light smiled and gave Lawliet a tight hug. Lawliet patted the boy on the back and said "No problem."

They parted from the embrace, and silence entered. They were just staring at each other.

One moment they were looking each other in the eyes, the next moment Light flings himself onto Lawliet and is positioned on top of Lawliet on his couch.

Lawliet held his hands on Light's firm buttocks as Light's head snaked its way around Lawliet's neck. "Hmph. L-Light, don't you think this is all happening so rapidly?

"What's…mmm, happening so rapidly?" Light inquired, as he sucked on Lawliet's neck.

"You know…me and you."

"What do you mean?" Light was trying to avoid answering.

"One minute you're in my room and we are feeling each others bodies…then you are in my very own classroom, pleasuring me…and now, here we are, sexually aroused and probably about to fornicate. I believe we should just…wind down a bit if we are going to take this whole situation between us seriously." Lawliet said firmly.

Light stopped what he was doing and looked down at his partner, who lay stoically below him, in deep interest. He then came to an understanding, and brusquely snorted. "I know what this is about. You haven't lost your virginity yet."

Lawliet said, coolly, "No, I have not."

"But aren't you like...24?" Light said, insensitively.

"Yes." Lawliet said, sounded a bit depressed.

". I think I just might be able to take care of that." Light immediately said, like it was programmed in his mind to respond this way. He liked the thought of taking something, dominating something, so sacred. This made him hot and bothered. He went straight for Lawliet's pant zipper and pulled it down.

Lawliet swiftly stopped Light's hand by swatting it with his own. "Light, did you not listen to me? I know this is just your teenage hormone's acting up--you need to relax."

Light raised an eyebrow. "I think you're just scared." Lawliet wasn't going to admit it. He was just as stubborn as Light was. To be honest, the two men had a lot more in common than they thought. Light knew exactly what to do, and smirked. He continued, while unbuttoning his shirt, "Oh Professor Lawliet, I'm so lost! Would you be able to teach me a lesson in anatomy?" Lawliet's eyes widened in interest.

In a dark corner, through the small lens of an unnoticed camera, eager eyes watched in great anxiety...

**_Misa & Mika's dorm_**

Misa bit into her lollipop and produced a loud crunch. "Why is this taking so long!" She yelled, as a piece of the lollipop flung onto her vacant friend's eyelid. Her friend wiped it off with quiet indignation.

"I-I don't know. Maybe they don't know how to have...you know. I wonder how that works!" Mika snickered at her own joke.

"Mika, not funny. This is painful enough. I am sitting here about to watch my future lover be dirty with my ex!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Wait...future lover?" Mika stared into space trying to comprehend.

"Professor Lawliet, dummy! Misa, hypocritically interjected. "Remember, he was supposed to be _my_ date for our party!"

"Right, right. Of course..." Mika agreed, mindlessly. She seemed to fall to Misa's every whim...

"Anyway, it's cool you got this whole security system from your brother. The tapes will sell like hotcakes! Or...well, there is so much more we can do with this! Hehe."

Misa smiled heartily on the outside, but deep inside she was smiling evilly. She had a quick giggle with Mika, and then turned to the T.V. to see Light about to take Lawliet on a wild ride. She then stated, victoriously, "Just as planned."

-----

Buahaha. Misa, Misa, Misa. Who knew she had it in her? Light and Lawliet obviously didn't.

Will they be..."screwed?" Well, first, they will screw! Then, everything else is hazy from then on out...

Haha. I'll stop now with the cheesiness. xD

Onward~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. A lot of crazy things happened within the past month.

Anyway, here's a fun chapter. ;)

---x---

_**Lawliet's room**_

"Oh Professor Lawliet, I'm so lost. Would you be able to help me with anatomy?" Light said, batting his eyelashes like a little school girl. It was as corny as ever, but Lawliet seemed to enjoy it.

Light was positioned atop of his professor with his butt in the air and arms firmly planted beside Lawliet. "The first lesson is…let's see…about the torso." He took off his shirt and flung it to the side of the room. Lawliet stroked Light's fit chest, as usual, in sheer appreciation. Light lightly touched his hand against Lawliet's large hand which was pressed against Light's chest.

"How about the legs?" He removed his jeans and let them fall to the ground. Light positioned himself to be sitting on Lawliet's clothed groin and his legs now spread apart on both sides of Lawliet. Lawliet, once again, moved his hands up from Light's feet to his thighs. Light tingled in joy when his lover's lanky hands touched his thigh.

"Light has a very smooth and lovely torso." Lawliet said. Light nodded in agreement—modesty was not his strong point.

"And, Professor, male genitalia is _so_ hard." Light smiled at his own joke, and removed his tighty-whities. Light was clean shaven, so his member was prominently sticking up in all its glory. Lawliet could feel a great sensation in his groin just by looking at Light's shlong. He was hard. He held out his hand, uncertainly, and began to stroke Light's penis—up and down. Lawliet's member was throbbing and Light was closing his eyes in enjoyment, absolutely loving the spidery fingers that were wrapped around his penis.

"Mmmm." Light said loudly. He leaned in and thrusted his tongue inside Lawliet's mouth to show his thanks, and their tongues danced inside each others' mouths.

He unzipped Lawliet's jeans and pulled down his boxers. Lawliet's member sprang to life.

"You got a big one there, dontcha?" He graciously put a condom (don't be silly, wrap your willy) on his partner's member. Lawliet switched his gaze from his member to Light's animalistic-like face.

Light licked his lips and breathed heavily. He said, huskily, "Don't worry, you sexy bitch, I got this." He separated his butt hole with his hands and slowly sat on Lawliet's dick. He put his hands on Lawliet's stomach and pushed himself up and down on the hard cock. Light moaned quite loudly as Lawliet closed his eyes tightly, and craned his neck backwards.

Lawliet opened his eyes widely and held on to Light's cock for dear life. Light continued to push himself up and down on the throbbing member. The sensation was like no other. They could feel themselves swimming in a pool of euphoria.

"I'm going to cum inside of you." Lawliet stated matter-of-factly, and bit his lip as Light bounced gleefully on top of him. Light then went for Lawliet's messy black hair, and grabbed hold of it with one hand. He felt up Lawliet's soft chest with his free hand.

"Yes, yes!" Light yelled. He contorted his face as Lawliet came inside of him. "Oh god!" Light stopped moving, and lifted his body off of Lawliet.

Light proceeded to fall on top of his lover and kiss his cheek. Lawliet wrapped his arms around Light's waist. They held each other for several seconds.

Light, his hormones positively raging, hadn't had enough. He got up and got on all fours on the ground. He put his face on the ground and raised his butt in the air. Lawliet knew exactly what to do, and finally removed his shirt and pants to kneel behind Light. He got into position, grabbing his own penis, and stuck it inside of Light. He thrusted his groin forward and back. Light arched his back and closed his eyes. Lawliet held onto his partner's firm buttocks as he jerked himself quickly inside of him.

"Don't stop…don't stop! Harder, come on, harder!" Light exclaimed. Lawliet began to sweat profusely, but thrusted harder. Light grimaced as the veins in his neck were protruding out. Lawliet clawed Light's back as he continued, leaving scratch marks and sores on his back. He finally came again and he slowed down his gyrations to release every last bit of cum. Lawliet pulled out. The cum trickled down from Light's hole and onto the wooden floor. Lawliet wiped the sweat off his forehead, and Light stretched his body and arms and fell flat on his back onto the floor.

Lawliet moved toward the right side of Light and laid down next to him. They faced each other and looked longingly into each others eyes.

"You really know what you're doing," Lawliet finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I had to learn by reading up on it on Google. But, damn, having sex with a man is so much better than having it with a woman." Light said, casually. In anticipation, he asked Lawliet, "So, what'd you think?"

"How was it?" He asked incredulously, "I cannot believe what I've been missing out on." Lawliet stroked Light's hair. There was a long pause. "God, Light is beautiful." Lawliet said as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

Light clasped his left hand with Lawlie's right hand, and while staring as his partner said, "I love you." He rolled over on top of Lawliet and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Lawliet smiled.

_**Misa and Mika's dorm.**_

Misa and Mika were wide-eyed, and open-mouthed, staring at the screen where they had witnessed some unbelievably stimulating mansex.

"That was…" Mika said, because Misa was speechless, "So...freaking…HOT!" Misa closed her eyes tightly in annoyance.

"It…it…ugh!" Misa didn't want to admit it. "That's beside the point! We are going to put this on this internet and send it to our classmates before Monday, okay?" She ran to the computer.

"I need the USB. Give me the USB…now!!" Misa yelled at her friend. Mika stumbled over to her boss and handed the USB to her. She connected the USB and uploaded the video to a website that allowed such explicit videos to be entered. She set up a Paypal account so that when people wanted to see the video, they'd pay her a pretty penny first. The e-mail would said, "Click here to see Professor Lawliet and star student Light Yagami get it on!" The person would click on the link, then have to pay a fee, and voila.

Misa made an anonymous e-mail account, so that no one knew she was the person who leaked this. She was able to obtain the list of e-mails of the entire school from the Main Office, because she said she needed to "find someone's e-mail that she did not know and ask them something important."

So, she entered each and every student's e-mail from the University. She added her link, and called Mika over.

"Mika, look." She pointed, feeling victorious. "How brilliant am I?"

"You are genius!" Mika said, smiling widely. "Now, send send send send send!" she urged Misa.

"Okay okay, relax. Ready?" She slowly hovered the cursor over the send button and dramatically lifted her hand and clicked on the mouse. The e-mail took long to process sending to the large amount of e-mail addresses.

The screen said "Sent." Misa and Mika danced.

"That will show Professor Lawliet for not loving me! And that will show Light Yagami for ever dumping me!" Misa yelled and viciously laughed with her friend.

"Yeah!" Mika yelled in agreement.

---x---

Don't you love the word "shlong?"

Reviews are appreciated. :D

The next two (maybe three?) chapters will ultimately be the conclusion.

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

R & R please. 8D

-x-

_The Next Morning_

Light could feel his heart flutter throughout the morning— when he took a shower, when he brushed his teeth, when he got dressed, and on his way to class. Mikami caught up with Light on his way to first period, and they walked together.

"Jesus, you look like you've won the lottery or something. What's going on?" Mikami asked as he looked at Light's illuminated face.

"Can't a guy be happy?" Light smiled.

"Of course, of course…but, I've never seen you so effervescent." Mikami's face underwent a series of recognition. "Ah, did you meet someone?" Light did not answer but smiled a coy smile and looked up to the sky anxiously.

"You did! So, who is the lucky lady?" Mikami asked in anticipation, still staring at Light's face but not having Light return the stare.

"No one." Light's smiled disappeared.

"What? Don't act so childish. You know you can tell me anything!" Mikami gave Light a nudge on the shoulder.

Light didn't have to tell Mikami anything. A guy with dreds, a Guns N Roses tee, and long shorts ran up to Light and patted him on the back. He yelled in a stoneresque voice, "Way to go, bro!"

"Excuse me?" Light said, intrigued, wiping off the area of his back where the stranger touched him.

"Yeah, man!" The stoner just yelled, and faded into the the campus with his other druggie friends.

Mikami was just as in awe of the encounter as Light was. But his awe faded quickly.

"You never know what to expect from those stoner guys. I always wondered how they manage to stay in school…"

Light didn't respond. He was distracted by all of the piercing stares he was receiving from people he'd never seen before in his life. A gaggle of girls passing by looked at Light and whispered violently to each other. Another group of jock-guys were chatting boisterously with each other, and Light could have sworn that he read their mouths to be saying "What a fucking faggot," and while they said it, were looking directly at him.

He desperately asked Mikami, "What's going on?" But kept his eyes scanning the perimeter for other outlandish encounters.

"What do you mean?" Mikami said, looking at his watch. "Ah, shit, I have to fly. Class is starting right now! See you, man." He ran off.

Light was more aware of his surroundings than usual as he walked into the building of his first class. His first class was mellow, and he didn't notice too many people staring at him. In the next class, a sassy girl actually came up to him and said, "If you ever, you know, change your mind...let me know." She even had to audacity to wink at him. Before Light could ask "What the fuck?" she was gone.

Most of the guys in this class steered far away from him, as if he didn't bathe for a month. So, he sat in the far back of the lecture hall. Some people snickered and looked back at him, but no one confronted him. Light chose to ignore it.

On his way to his third class of the day, a short, effeminate-looking guy stopped Light in his tracks. He put a hand on his hip and looked Light dead on in the eyes.

"You know, I've never seen you before. I can't believe I missed knowing your hot little ass." He winked.

"Okay, what the _fuck _are you talking about!? I've been getting shit all day, and have no idea what's going on." Light said indignantly. You could hear his voice tremble.

"Oh dear…" The guy said, biting his lip.

"Well…out with it!" Light was basically yelling into the guy's face.

"So you didn't_ intend_ to send out that steamy," He fanned himself, "Oh my god, steamy sex tape of you and that delicious Professor Lawliet?"

Light stopped moving, and breathing. His feet were glued to the ground. He was so shocked, and so angry at the same time.

He breathed in and said slowly to calm himself, "And where did you see this?" He couldn't fathom such a thing would happen to him.

"It was sent to me in an e-mail. I had to pay, like, ten dollars but it was totally worth the money. Here's my phone number in case you are interested in making some sort of…fun tape with me." He smiled, placed a piece of paper in Light's pants pocket and strutted away. Light hadn't moved from his position.

Light didn't know who did this or how this happened, but was determined to find the source. Light wasn't the sensitive type, he didn't wallow in embarrassment. He was practical. He racked his brain to remember who hated him, or who was sly enough to do such an invasive deed. He went through a mental list of past hateful friends, family, and acquaintances.

The last person he thought of was...

-Misa? She's probably pissed about me breaking it off with her—she was damn obsessed with me. But she's a complete airhead. You know, Professor Lawliet is more like me then I had imagined. Could she have wanted to replace him with me? Was Misa that observant? Did she notice that we were together? Were we really that obvious? Holy FUCK."

Light looked at his watch, it was one minute until Professor Lawliet's class would start. He sprinted into the nearest building and ran down the hall—his mind spinning. He thought to himself-- "Misa, I can't believe this…is it really her? What's going to happen to Professor Lawliet? This is complete and utter bullshit…"

He swung open the doors to the large lecture hall and everyone started clapping. Some people even gave him a standing ovation. He froze. He whipped his head to the front of the room—Lawliet wasn't there. Lawliet was never late to class.

So, basically erupting, he screamed "Shut up—ALL OF YOU!" They stopped. Mostly everyone in the class was facing him, judging him, and interrogating him through their interested eyes. But one person was not looking at him. He ignored the horde of anxious eyes and stared directly at the back of a blonde-haired-pigtailed girl—namely, Misa. She was merely doodling in her notebook, smirking evilly underneath those bangs, and trying to disappear amidst the crowd.

As he made his way among the desks, walking angrily toward Misa, the lecture hall's doors swung open. A young woman, who was chubby and muscular all at the same time, said aloud in a self-important voice, "The Dean would like to see Mr. Light Yagami, in his office, right now." Light stopped moving and turned toward the woman.

The class started to clap again, some people even hollered.

"SETTLE DOWN." The woman yelled in a hoarse voice, and everyone did settle down. "While Professor Lawliet is unable to be present, I have acquired a Teacher's Assistant to teach this class for the day." The class moaned and groaned.

Light looked back at Misa's head, which was still not turned around, shook his head in disappointment and stormed out of the hall.

He followed the woman to the Dean's office and saw Professor Lawliet sitting in the waiting room, with his head between his legs and hands folded behind his head. At the sound of footsteps, Lawliet sprung up.

Light's and Lawliet's eyes locked, but Lawliet was the one to look away in shame. Light took a seat next to his Professor.

"I'm…sorry this had to happen." Light said, patting his lover's right thigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry too." Lawliet said in a monotonous tone. He down-casted his eyes. The shame he felt was written in bold letters on his face.

Before they could exchange any other conversation, the Dean, a tall man with gray hair, a clean-cut suit, and a cocky smile entered the waiting room.

"Would you two please come into my office?" He said, not even looking at them, and then going back to take a seat on the unnecessarily huge chair in his office.

Light entered, sat down, Lawliet shut the door gingerly behind them and took a seat next to his partner.

There was silence for a moment, then the Dean started, folding his hands on the top of his desk, "As you are most likely aware of, there was a leakage of a sexually explicit video starring Mr. Light Yagami," He motioned to Light, "and our very own, _respected _professor, Professor Lawliet." He motioned to Lawliet, who cringed at the word "respected."

"It has been sent to the entire Freshman Class through an e-mail, and has even required a fee to view the pornographic film." He sighed heavily, and continued, "Whenever a faculty member is given the job of advising a student, a personal relationship of a sexual nature, no matter if it is consensual or not, is inappropriate. The integrity of our educational institution has undoubtedly been put in jeopardy. "

Light finally spoke up, "But, we did _not _send this tape out! Someone invaded our privacy and did this without our consent!"

"Well that person will have to face consequences, but this situation with you two is more serious." The Dean said, sternly.

"I am of legal age. I don't understand why this is such a big deal!" Light's voice started to get louder.

"Listen, _Yagami_," The Dean was getting fed up with him, "The integrity of our University is now faltering because of you and your lover" He pointed at Lawliet, "So, I am going to have to let Professor Lawliet go."

Lawliet twitched and spoke up, "Excuse me? I've been working here for many, many years and have given so much of my time to this University..."

"Well, you have done enough. Your time is up." The Dean said, smirking a bit.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Light slammed his fist on the table. "I know what this is about," he narrowed his eyes, "I bet if I were a woman you would only suspend Professor Lawliet from his job…but firing? That's ridiculous! You prejudice pig." He spat on the desk.

"Now, now Yagami, you need to relax. It is University rules. Maybe you should have read your handbook before you came to this school. I thought you were more intelligent than that? I am going to have to suspend you for your actions now and for your disgusting exhibition on that video!" He looked proud.

"Well," Light smoothed out his shirt and cracked his neck from side to side. He knew what to do to alleviate the situation. "I will not go out without a fight. I, Light Yagmi, am suing your school, and suing the person who unlawfully posted this video of me and Professor Lawliet."

The Dean wasn't expecting this kind of rebuttal. "W-what? You can't…" His eyes looked afraid.

"Oh, I can. I know exactly who to ask. Your school's best lawyer-in-training...and the perpetrator, Miss Misa Amane, whose family has been donating their money to this school for years upon end."

"Miss Amane? How do you know this is true? She would not..." The thought of losing money was unfathomable for the Dean. Amane was his main contributor. He couldn't lose her. Lawliet was also intrigued from this new part of information.

"Believe me." He smoothed his hair. "I know what I'm doing."

Lawliet and Light exchanged glances. They both smiled in unison. Lawliet stood up and wrapped his arms around Light's waist, and they proceeded to make out with the Dean watching in shock, awe, and even fear for what was to come.

--x--

I wrote a lot for this chapter, haha. xD

The next chapter is probably the last.

Who will be **victorious?**

Stay tuned. (;


	7. Chapter 7

**_Professor Lawliet's Classroom_**

Class had ended, and Misa and Mika shuffled out of the room. They chattered quickly and nervously with each other, looking over their shoulders every half of a minute. They snaked their ways through the fifteen-thousand students that were switching classes, and eventually made it safely to their dorm room. Misa flung herself backwards onto her bed and sighed.

"I think there is no worry," she said, as she stretched her arms behind her. "Oh!" She suddenly remembered, "Why don't you check our account to see how much money we got? There should be enough to buy all of Juicy Couture's hottest new line."

"Sure thing!" Mika bounced happily over to the computer, and opened up Paypal. Her eyes were transfixed onto the screen, and she put a hand over her gaping hole of a mouth. Misa heard her friend make a slight gasping noise, and sprung up from her position on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it looks like you only send that video to the freshman class...not the whole school! But it's still unbelievable. It really is!"

"What? What is?" she pestered, "Spit it out!" She felt her stomach do somersaults.

"We have…one THOUSAND five hundred dollars!" Mika squealed and her body shook in sheer delight.

"Oh, sweet goodness!" Misa shouted. "That means…approximately…oh wait, let me get a calculator." She grabbed the nearest calculator and punched in "3000 divided by 10." A sweep of understanding passed through her face.

"That means half of the freshman class bought the video!" She screamed. Mika screamed. They continued to scream, hold hands, and dance around room in celebration.

"Way to show Professor Lawliet and that Light Yagami boy, Misa!" Mika said to her friend, who she was looking upon as if she were a sacred deity.

"Well, you know. I am smarter than I look," Misa said, in conceit.

Light and Mikami's Dorm

"I…just can't comprehend that…that dim-witted blonde Misa Amane would have the chops to stage such a skillful operation." Mikami sat on his bed, his hands massaging his temples in contemplation. Light was sitting next to him. Light had told him about the whole fiasco, and had asked Mikami to help him out with the case.

"You do realize I am not a certified attorney yet, right?"

"They won't ask, believe me," Light assured his friend and rambled, "Besides, I didn't want to take this to federal court. I want to really stick it to the Dean. He's a huge douchebag. The case will be under school legislation." It was silent for several moments.

Mikami caved. "Uh, alright. I'll do it, but only because it's you. I hate to see you suffer through anything." Mikami rubbed Light's back in a fatherly manner.

"Thanks Mikami, I knew I could count on you." Light smiled and gave Mikami a tight embrace.

Misa and Mika's dorm

The two girls spent their day in their room, looking on various e-shopping websites and placing expensive items in their virtual shopping carts.

"That's cute. Oh, that's adorable. Now, that's just divine!" Mika would shout as Misa asked her opinion on certain clothing and jewelry. Mika would never dare to say anything negative about her friend's interests.

During their shopping spree, there was a loud and forceful knock on the door. The two girls froze, and Misa immediately shut off her computer.

"Oh my god, who is that?" Mika whispered. Her voice projected fear. "What if we're in big trouble? We are trapped in this stupid box of a room!"

There was another powerful knock and an unfamiliar woman's voice said, "Open up, we know you are in there."

"Just answer the door, Mika! Maybe it's not what we think…" Misa said in a high-pitched voice, trying to be calm, but her voice gave it away.

Mika tiptoed to the door in fear and turned the lock and knob. The door shot open, just grazing Mika's body.

Misa gasped aloud at the sight and put a hand to her chest while Mika just stood there, dumbfounded. The Dean's assistant stood in the middle of two tall, muscular security guards who were wearing sunglasses and a snarl on their faces. The Dean's assistant looked very much out of place in her bright, flowery dress. She also looked annoyed.

"Misa Amane, you have been prosecuted by student Light Yagami for unauthorized video-taping. You must appear in front of the University's court system at this very time," the Dean's assistant said hastily, trying to get this over with as fast as possible. It was obvious she hated her job. Mika began to cry, but Misa smacked her upside the head.

"What unauthorized videotaping?" Misa said, playing dumb, something she usually did well. This time it hadn't worked.

The Dean's assistant rolled her eyes and simply said, "Boys." On cue, one security guard grabbed Misa's arm, while the other grabbed Mika's.

"No! You can't do this to me! I am a lady! A lady! I need a lawyer! A lawyer!" Mika screamed, as the security guard was hassled to steady her. She was crying and thrashing.

Misa shouted, "Hey! Watch the hair" as the security guard who apprehended her dragged her away.

_**The University's Court Hall**_

The room was ornate, and spacious. It was pristine because of the very few times it had been used. The ceiling was a replica of the Sistine Chapel's ceiling, and two grand pillars stood tall beside the judge's desk. The University prided itself on its wealth and presentation, so this setting was quite appropriate.

Light, Professor Lawliet, and Mikami sat at the left side of the judge's desk, while The Dean, Misa and Mika sat to the right. Mikami and the Dean were the ones who had to truly battle it out, because of their knowledge of the law. Light held Lawliet's hand, whispered into his ear, then they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Then, they would both look over at Misa, Mika, and the Dean in contempt every several moments. Misa and Mika would always look like they were about to cry

Mikami stood up, brushed off his black suit, and adjusted his glasses that were crooked on his nose. In response, the Dean stood up, struggling because of his large body mass, and cleared his throat. They were now facing each other in front of the judge's desk.

Soon Mikami launched into a rant about, "the rights of privacy, criminal offenses about unauthorized surveillance, Light being of legal age, and discrimination toward gay teachers and students in colleges." The judge had been writing notes down, and then nodded at the Dean to shed his light on the case.

The Dean, in rebuttal, began his rant about the University's, "rule against student-teacher relationships of a sexual manner." He did not have much else to go on about. Uncertainty was present in his voice.

"Miss Amane, our very own security guards," he motioned to the security guards standing beside his desk, "have checked your room for evidence and it seems that you forgot to delete your browsing history on your computer." Misa cringed as the judge continued, "We have discovered that you have indeed profited from the unauthorized distribution of a private event involving Mr. Yagami and Professor Lawliet. Therefore, this evidence, along with Mikami Teru's detailed rebuke against The Dean, Misa Amane, and Mika Kashuma for their wrongs, has led me to believe that the defendant is in fact guilty."

"No!" Mika cried out. Misa sat in silence.

"But…who is going to be my top donator? We need new computers for our lab!" The Dean sobbed, looking at Misa as if he had lost something so very precious to him. Misa Amane' s family was very wealthy, and her parents were legacies at the University. If she was expelled, a large portion of the University's revenue would be eradicated.

The judge ignored Mika and the Dean's comments, and continued his official speech, "I hereby order Miss Misa Amane and Miss Mika Kashuma to be expelled from this University for their criminal intent." Mika's face was scrunched in result of pain, but Misa was still complacent.

"You girls are lucky we are not in federal court, because they would have been much more strict." He wagged a finger at the girls. "And as for you, Dean Whitman, you will be fined for discrimination. This will certainly not look good for the University." The Dean pulled on his gray hair in anger. "The case is now dismissed." He hit his gavel onto the desk.

"Can I please say something?" Misa asked hastily, before the Dean could yelled obscenities to the judge.

"It won't matter now, but be my guest." The judge said, feeling satisfied that the case was over.

Misa walked over to her enemy's desk, and stared at Professor Lawliet directly in the eye.

"Professor Lawliet, you know, I only did this because I had great feelings of love for you. I was angry, and acted out. I'm…sorry." Now she began to cry.

"Bullshit!" Light slammed his hands on the desk. Mikami held on to the back of Light's shirt, pulling him to sit down and relax.

"But, I love Professor Lawliet!" Misa exclaimed, and dropped to her knees in defeat.

"Excuse me?" Professor Lawliet slowly raised an eyebrow. He was genuinely shocked.

"You…whore." Light spat. He wasn't standing, because Mikami coaxed him to sit. If not for his friend, he would have gone and given Misa a piece of his mind.

Mika spoke up for her crushed friend, "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A WHORE! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" This was all yelled as she was punching the air, but the Dean was holding her back from attacking.

"Bite me," Light said brusquely.

"Children's play. Just, absolute children's play…" The Dean said, mumbling. He let go of Mika and stormed out of the room. It was obvious he went to go mope in his office.

"Well done, boys." The judge said as he gathered his papers, and shuffled out of the large hall. The security guards followed.

"That's enough." Lawliet said, holding his hand in the air. He looked mentally fatigued, but still knelt next to Misa. "Miss Amane, is that really what this was all about? Your having feelings for me? That strange question you asked in class about Rosencrantz and Guildenstern must have been you showing us that you were furious at Light and I for being together. How you knew of our relationship, is beyond me."

Misa sniffed and said, "I wanted to take you to a party, Professor Lawliet. You know, so we could be boyfriend and girlfriend and stuff. And, Light is so mean! You should have seen how he broke up with me. I was very, very angry!" She didn't mention the portion of the story about gaining money at Professor Lawliet's and Light's expense.

Lawliet looked at Light, and Light just shrugged in pseudo-innocence.

Mika ran over to Misa and put an arm around her neck. They stood up simultaneously. Misa pushed her away, and walked over to Light. Light, brooding, stood staring down at her. They looked into each others' eyes.

"Light…" Misa said softly. Light folded his arms and waited for her to continue. "I…would like to say two things to you and two things only." He tapped his foot.

The words came flying out of her mouth like sharp daggers.

"Fuck. You."

Mika was taken aback by her friend's obscenity because she had never heard her curse before. Light could have punched her square in the face, but he let her have her shining moment. She wasn't done releasing her new-found rage.

"And Professor Lawliet." She walked back to where he was still kneeling on the ground. "As cute as you are, you were a boring teacher. I guess you'll never know the power of the pussy. I hope you are happy!" Professor Lawliet's mouth was agape at Misa's uncharacteristic words.

At this point, She pivoted, grabbed Mika by the arm, and pulled her friend out of the door. She went on her way to pack her bags and head out of the University for good.

The three men were left behind, and stared intently at the place that Misa and Mika had just disappeared from.

"Well..we did it!" Mikami said, his pride seeping through. A much more happy mood was set.

"Thank you so much, Mikami. You know, you're a great friend." Light smiled at his friend, while his friend bowed his head in acceptance.

"Who knew Miss Amane was absolutely mad. I'm so glad that it's over." Lawliet pondered the aftermath for a moment, "I certainly hope my students don't make too much of a deal over this."

"Who cares what they think. I don't know why we ever hid our relationship in the first place," Light said diplomatically. "The world now knows about us, even though it was by force, so we don't have to hide anything." He pulled Lawliet toward his body, grabbing his buttocks, and proceeded to ravage his face with kisses. Lawliet put his hands underneath Light's shirt and felt up his long torso.

"Hellooo? I'm still here." Mikami waved a hand frantically. The two lovers stopped their movement, and pulled away from each other, staring at Mikami. Mikami had a look of irritation on his face. Light and Lawliet burst out laughing at his face. Mikami eventually joined in.

**-x-**

Well, that's the conclusion of this story, "I've Been Schooled."

I had a good time writing this, and I hope you had a good time reading it! ~

I might do an aftermath chapter for this story. ^^

But for now, that's all.

Peace, m'dears.

P.S.: I'm not much of an expert on the court of law, so I apologize for the inaccuracies. x)


End file.
